This invention relates to hetero group containing perfluoroalkyl terminated neopentyl alcohols and their derived compositions, and their use to impart oil and water repellency to textiles, glass, paper, leather, and other substrates.
Tris-perfluoroalkyl terminated neopentyl alcohols have not been previously described. The subject perfluoroalkyl alcohols are readily isolated in high yield and purity and are thermally and hydrolytically stable. A major advantage of these tris-perfluroalkyl derivatives is that the perfluoro groups are spatially close and provide a particularly low free surface energy. Another advantage of the subject alcohols is that the pendant perfluoroalkyl chains are connected by flexible hetero groups to the remainder of the molecule thus providing more mobile perfluoroalkyl functions which can align better.
Certain tris-perfluoroalkyl type alcohols, containing ester functions have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,029,585, 4,084,059, 4,346,141, and 4,565,717.
Bis-perfluoroalkyl esters and amides of benzene polycarboxylic acids, particularly pyromellitates and tris-perfluoroalkyl citrates, have been used for yarn finishes. The fluorochemicals impart soil and stain resistance to carpeting made from polyolefin and nylon fibers. These fluorochemicals are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,716,401, 3,856,849, 3,923,715, 4,019,585, 4,192,754, 4,264,484, 4,325,857, 4,388,372, 4,517,376, and 4,595,518.
These compounds are subject to hydrolysis and present a problem for long-term storage.
Tris-perfluoroalkyl alcohols and derivatives thereof are particularly useful because they possess a low free surface energy that provides oil and water repellency to a wide variety of substrates. Alcohols containing a single or dual R.sub.f -function are known, but do not provide these repellency properties to the same extent. The subject alcohols may be prepared in high yield and purity. Most importantly the instant alcohols are stable.